Mi superhéroe
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry se prepara para celebrar la noche de Halloween con toda su familia y su esposa le ayudará a reencontrarse con aquellos a quien hecha tanto de menos. Risas, disfraces, regresos y tenura en la noche de las brujas. HHr.


Notas: Este fic está escrito con motivo de Halloween. Nació con una idea loca sobre un niño disfrazado de Harry Potter; luego lo presenté a un concurso en Harmonic Knights y resulta que he ganado, con lo cual estoy muy contenta. Y ahora lo presento ante vosotros para que me deis vuestra opinión.

-------

Mi superhéroe 

El otoño llegaba con retraso en esta ocasión, pero aún así, los tonos anaranjados cubrían las copas de los árboles y el suave viento que soplaba levantaba las hojas caídas que llenaban las calles y los jardines en un mano de colores cálidos en figuras imposibles y cambiantes.

Las calles del barrio residencial May Fair de Londres estaban llenas de esas hojas, pero además, las puertas de las casas estaban todas adornadas con murciélagos recortados en papel, calabazas con caras sonrientes colocadas en los porches y serpentinas con imágenes fantasmagóricas colgaban de ventanas y marquesinas.

Los niños corrían por las calles persiguiéndose los unos a los otros, escondiéndose para darse sustos y lanzando serpientes de plástico y otros animales igual de repugnantes a las pobres niñas que salían chillando y buscando a sus madres.

La fiesta d e Halloween era celebrada en todos los rincones del mundo. Los niños se disfrazaban de todos aquellos personajes que acechaban sus sueños personajes irreales, mágicos, superhéroes, princesas, pesadillas: brujas, momias, zombis, hombres lobo, fantasmas y vampiros; sin saber que muy cerca de ellos, en la casa con el número 23, todo lo que ellos creían imaginaciones y sueños, fantasía y magia, era más real de lo que podían llegar a imaginar.

La puerta del número 23 estaba llena de imágenes de vampiros, fantasmas y hombres lobo. Del porche colgaban siluetas de brujas que se movían sin parar persiguiéndose las unas a las otras; y las calabazas que custodiaban la entrada brillaban con luz propia y cambiaban de expresión constantemente. En el interior de la casa se oían risas desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa y tras su acostumbrado "estoy en casa", se dirigió a la cocina guiado por su olfato que le decía que algo rico se estaba preparando allí. Acercándose a los fogones abrazó por la cintura a la mujer que allí había y tras darle un beso en la mejilla la saludó.

-Hola mamá. – Ella giró la cabeza en su dirección para darle un breve beso en los labios y le respondió el saludo.

- Hola papá. – Contestó Hermione sonriendo mientras apagaba unos de los fogones y apartaba la sartén del fuego.

Él sonrió.

-Que bien huele. Me muero de hambre. ¿Y los niños?

-Están arriba terminando de ponerse los disfraces. – Dijo ella. – Sirius, Remus y los demás llegaran sobre las 9, Luna vendrá a las 7 para llevarse a los niños a buscar caramelos, le hacía mucha ilusión, estaba más emocionada que los niños cuando se lo he propuesto.

-Típico de Luna, no se quien se lo va a pasar mejor si los niños o ella. Y hablando de niños, ¿cómo está mi princesa?. – preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de Hermione y le depositaba un suave beso.

-Inquieta, lleva todo el día dándome patadas, creo que sabe que esta es una noche mágica y que sus hermanos van a pasárselo en grande y no quiere perderse la fiesta. – contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la barriga para intentar calmar a la pequeña niña que en su interior descansaba.

Pocos segundos después, parecía como si hubiera estallado una guerra en la planta superior de la casa. Se oían portazos, carreras y gritos por todo el piso, además de algunos insultos. Veinte segundos después del último insulto, Harry decidió que lo mejor para la paz mundial, y su estabilidad emocional, era ir a mediar entre los gemelos, que eran unos terremotos de cinco años, y su hija mayor, de diez, que en ese momento probablemente estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguno de sus hermanos. Pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo ya que por la puerta de la cocina apareció un pequeño tornado de cabellos negros y ojos marrones llamado Michael corriendo hacia él y gritando "¡Hola papá!" al tiempo que se lanzaba a su cuello.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y bajarlo al suelo, vio como por la puerta entraba su otro hijo varón, Max, una copia exacta de si mismo, el niño llevaba puestas sus antiguas gafas rotas, el cabello revuelto, una camisa negra que le iba seis tallas más grandes, y apuntaba a su padre con una rama de árbol, y al observarlo detenidamente, en la frente del chico encontró el motivo de enfado de su hija mayor Liz, que era la copia de su madre, Max se había dibujado con una de las barras de labios de la chica un rayo a imitación del que lucía su padre; mientras sonreía todo orgulloso.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos y sin saber exactamente que es lo que ocurría allí, hasta que Liz apareció para dar una explicación, aunque más bien parecía una acusación.

-¡Papá, mamá, decidle a Max que no toque mis cosas, y entre en mi habitación, me da igual que quiera vestirse como papá, eso no le da derecho a estropeármelo todo!- gritó enfadada e indignada con el moco que tenía por hermano.

-Vamos a ver Max, ¿por qué le has cogida la barra de labios a tu hermana sin pedirle permiso? – lo cuestionó Hermione tranquilamente mientras con una mano sujetaba a su hija para evitar que la mandaran a Azkaban antes de lo necesario.

El pequeño Max agachó la cabeza mirándose la punta de los zapatos mientras un pequeño sollozo escapaba de sus labios antes de hablar, pero sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

-Es que… como es Halloween… y todo el mundo se disfraza… yo también quería… mis amigos van de superhéroes y… y… yo también quería ir de uno… así que… me disfracé de papá… - contestó entre sollozos.

Harry se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara le preguntó.

-¿Y por que querías disfrazarte de mi si todos tus compañeros van de superhéroes?

La respuesta que le dio el pequeño no era ni capaz de esperársela.

-Pues, porque tu eres un superhéroe ¿no? Salvaste al mundo de ese señor malo que mató a los abuelos, y además trabajas muchas horas para seguir cogiendo a los malos, igual que hace Superman, y encima después pasas tiempo con nosotros jugando y ayudándonos a hacer los deberes, y según Liz, también tienes tiempo de estar con mamá y encargarle a la cigüeña otra hermanita, si tu no eres un superhéroe papá, entonces no se que es un superhéroe, pero deberían conocerte mis amigos. – Terminó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Harry miró alternativamente de su hijo a su esposa y de ella a su hijo unas cuantas veces sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que Michael tiró del borde de su camisa para pedirle que lo cogiera en brazos; en ese momento, y viendo que la cocina había quedado en completo silencio y nadie parecía querer decir nada, optó por la salida cómica de la situación antes de que todo el mundo empezara a llorar empezando por él mismo.

-Pero aún así, - empezó al tiempo que giraba entorno a su hijo observándolo, analizándolo desde todos los ángulos – No lo sé, pero me parece que para terminar de ser un buen Harry Potter te falta algo. – Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras seguía observándolo pensativo. – No consigo dar con el qué. ¿Tu qué dices mamá, que le falta a Max para ser un auténtico Harry Potter?

-¿A parte de una escoba y poner en peligro su cuello cada cinco minutos? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo. – Pues no lo sé, la verdad es que yo tampoco termino de ver que es lo que le falta. – Y entonces ella también empezó a girar a su alrededor observándolo.

Max levantó la vista hacia ambos progenitores, que giraban entorno a él cual buitres a la espera de que su presa estuviera a mano, la verdad es que el pobre estaba empezando a asustarse, se había puesto todo lo que le parecía que llevaba su padre, pero al parecer se había dejado algo, y por la cara de su padre, era algo importante.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Harry de repente mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y la colocó justo al lado de su hijo, entonces volvió a mirarlos y dirigiéndose a Hermione le dijo. – Ahora riñele.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Papá – intervino Max. - ¿Por qué tiene que reñirme mamá? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Que le riñas. – Volvió a repetir Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces Hermione puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?

Y para sorpresa de todos, fue Liz quien primero se hecho a reír a la vez que decía.

-Ahora si te pareces a papá, con mamá riñéndole todo el día. – Y seguía riéndose sin parar.

A los pocos segundo su padre y su hermano pequeño se sumaron a sus risas y unos minutos después se le añadieron su madre y Max, que por fin habían entendido que lo que le faltaba al pequeño para parecerse a su padre era a su madre pegada a su brazo todo el día y gritándole por cualquier cosa.

Poco a poco, la tensión que había en la cocina se fue calmando junto con las risas de los ocupantes de la sala; y cuando por fin hubieron cesado todas las risas, Hermione se agachó a la altura de su hijo.

-Estás muy guapo cariño, pero me temo que no puedes ir disfrazado así, porque no todo el mundo sabe que papá es un superhéroe, y es mejor que de momento tus amigos no lo sepan.

-Jo, menudo rollo, yo quería que todos mis amigos supieran que papá es un superhéroe. – Repuso Max con una mueca de fastidio.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegues a Hogwarts, podrás decirle a tus amigos quien es tu padre y podrás presumir de tener el mejor papá del mundo.

Max sonrió, abrazó a su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acercó a su padre e hizo lo mismo y a continuación cogió la mano de su hermano Michael y a Liz y gritando alegremente se encaminó hacia su habitación mientras le pedía a Liz que le ayudara con su nuevo disfraz y reñía a Michael por no tener decidido todavía el disfraz que llevaría.

Una vez solos en la cocina, Harry se sentó en una de las sillas y soltó un profundo suspiro. Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó en sus rodillas y le abrazó por el cuello a la vez que le daba un breve beso en los labios.

-Max te adora, y tus otros dos hijos igual, y estoy segura de que la que está en camino ya te adora. Eres un buen padre Harry, el mejor que han podido tener, lo que ha dicho Max es cierto, salvaste al mundo de Voldemort, sigues persiguiendo mortifagos rebeldes y aún te queda tiempo para jugar con tus hijos, ayudarlos y ayudarme a mi a encargar a otro. – Terminó sonriendo.

Harry la observó atentamente, tantos años preocupándose por si seria un buen padre y si podría con todo, para que al final fuera su hijo pequeño quien le dijera que era un superpapa, no había quien pudiera resistirse a eso, acababan de hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, otra vez.

Hermione se levantó de su regazo y dándole una palmada en el hombro le instó a que la ayudara a terminar de preparar la comida y la casa para la cena de esa noche.

------

A las siete de la tarde, el timbre de casa de los Potter sonó repetidas veces antes de que abrieran la puerta. Harry, vestido con su traje de mago, sombrero incluido, fue el encargado de abrirla mientras los niños y Hermione terminaban de arreglarse. Tras la puerta apareció Luna, ataviada con su mejor disfraz de bruja, unos pendientes en forma de fantasma el derecho y de calabaza el izquierdo, y hasta con una lechuza pegada a su sombrero y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Harry, vengo a por los niños, me muero de ganas de ir a cambiar sustos por caramelos, ¿todavía no están listos?

-Hola Luna, pasa. No todavía no, pero no creo que tarden mucho, Hermione estaba terminando con el disfraz de Liz.

No terminó de decir la oración que sus tres hijos aparecieron al principio de la escalera. Michael iba disfrazado de Spiderman, Max había optado por un disfraz de Superman y Liz, como no, iba vestida de princesa, con zapatos de tacón, joyas, corona y maquillada para la ocasión. Detrás de ellos venía Hermione, que debido a su estado avanzado del embarazo había optado por ponerse su túnica de bruja con el sombrero a juego. Por ese mismo motivo, Harry también había optado por el mismo estilo de disfraz, aunque para ellos fuera casi como ir vestidos de cada día.

En cuanto vieron a Luna, los tres niños se abalanzaron sobre ella en un abrazo en grupo entre risas y juegos. Calmada la ilusión del reencuentro, Luna se preparó para salir con los chicos, pero parecía que Michael no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Qué ocurre Michael, por que no quieres ir con Luna a buscar caramelos? – le preguntó Harry al verlo reticente a salir por la puerta y aferrándose a la mano de su madre con desesperación.

-¡Quiero ir con mamá! ¡Quiero ir con mamá! ¡Quiero ir con mamá! – gritó a punto de estallar en llanto.

Hermione cogió la mano de su hijo y se la puso en el vientre, justo en ese momento el bebé dio una patada, y el niño quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Lo ves? No puedo ir con vosotros con esta enorme barriga, por eso os va a acompañar Luna, con ella podréis correr, jugar y hacer travesuras, pero yo tengo que quedarme en casa, Maria esta muy nerviosa y no me deja descansar, además – se agachó a la altura del oído de su hijo y le susurró para que solo él lo oyera – Alguien tiene que vigilar que papá no queme la casa mientras termina de preparar la cena.

Su hijo rió y de más buena gana se cogió a la mano que Luna le tendía y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo a su madre.

-Esta bien, tu cuida de papá y de Maria, yo os traeré muchos caramelos para los tres.

Y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, salió con Luna y sus hermanos en busca de aventuras y caramelos.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que se vaya tan contento? – le preguntó Harry a su esposa.

- Que alguien tenía que vigilar que no quemaras la casa. – Y dejando a Harry con la protesta en los labios se dirigió al comedor para empezar a poner la mesa para la cena.

------

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Luna regresó con los niños y un cargamento de caramelos para alimentar a un ejercito durante un año entero y aún así sobraban dulces. Michael y Max estaban tan contentos que incluso olvidaron saludar a sus padres y subieron directamente a la habitación para repartirse los caramelos y esconderlos antes de que llegara Ron y se los comiera todos.

Luna se sentó en el salón junto con Harry, Hermione y Liz, que les contaba a sus padres muy emocionada, como había ido la recogida de dulces, todas las bromas que habían gastado y los sustos que habían dado.

A las nueve en punto, y haciendo gala de puntualidad británica, llegaron Sirius y Remus. Al oír las voces de los recién llegados, los gemelos salieron disparados escaleras abajo para aterrizar cada uno en los brazos de uno de los merodeadores.

Las risas volvieron a llenar la casa, silenciosa desde el momento en que los niños se fueron a buscar dulces. Sirius y Remus llegaron con un cargamento extra de dulces, pero estos procedían de Honeyduks, por lo que los gemelos, e incluso Liz, que siempre se mostraba más seria, volvieron a gritar de alegría y arrastrándolos por manos y brazos, se los llevaron a su habitación para que les ayudaran a repartirse los nuevos caramelos que habían recibido.

Veinte minutos después, un sonriente Remus bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón, donde lo esperaban los anfitriones, Luna y todos los Weasley que al parecer habían llegado hacía menos de cinco minutos; una vez saludado todo el mundo, fue a sentarse junto a Harry.

-Tus hijos van a acabar con Sirius como no subas a salvarlo, no paran de hacerle transformarse y destransformarse cada cinco minutos, le hacen convocar todo tipo de cosas, quieren que los lleve a caballito, que los lleve volando y parece ser que Liz está a punto de pedirle que se preste para servir de maniquí de pruebas, pero no estoy seguro de que tipo de pruebas se tratan, y sinceramente, y espero que no te ofendas, pero prefiero no saberlo, tu hija es igual que su madre en inteligencia y tiene sus genes en cuanto a meterse en líos se trata.

Harry rió sonoramente antes de responder.

-No me ofendo, tienes toda la razón, a veces creo que es más peligrosa Liz sola que los gemelos juntos. En cuanto a Sirius, si para la hora de la cena todavía no ha bajado, subiré a rescatarlo, aunque creo que puede apañárselas él solito. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo lleváis?- terminó preguntando Harry.

-Bien, el hecho de que podamos volver a Lily y a James al principio nos sorprendió, sobretodo a Sirius, no terminaba de creerse que tantos años viviendo en el mundo mágico, no hubiera descubierto que en una noche como hoy era posible traer temporalmente a los muertos para que estén con nosotros.

-Si bueno, él no tiene una esposa tan inteligente como yo, y mucho menos lo es él, así que es normal que hasta que Hermione lo descubrió ninguno de nosotros hubiera caído en esa idea.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione se acercaba por detrás de Harry llevando una bandeja con algunos aperitivos típicos de la fecha.

-Me pitaban los oídos y no sabía porque. Dime Remus, de que se queja ahora Harry respecto a mi.

-No me quejo de ti cariño. – Respondió Harry antes de que lo pudiera hacer Remus. – Le decía a Remus que si no fuera porque tengo a la esposa más maravillosa y lista del mundo, jamás podría volver a ver a mis padres, y ahora estamos solo a unas horas de que eso pueda cumplirse.

-Zalamero. – Repuso ella con una sonrisa.

-No, solo sincero, - y mientras se levantaba de su silla añadió – Y tu, esposa mía, deberías sentarte un rato y no andar cargando bandejas llenas de comida arriba y abajo. Y no quiero protestas. – Y quitándole la bandeja de las manos, la obligó a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba él con anterioridad, para luego seguir repartiendo él mismo los aperitivos.

-No puedes quejarte Hermione, Harry te trata como a una reina. – Le dijo Remus una vez quedaron solos.

-La verdad es que si, y desde que sabe que Maria viene en camino, todavía me trata mejor, pero a veces me saca de quicio, estoy embarazada, no invalida y tengo la sensación de que cree que no puedo hacer nada por mi misma, pero en el fondo, me gusta que lo haga. – Añadió con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sirius? No lo he visto desde que llegasteis.

-Tus hijos lo han secuestrado y lo están usando como conejillo de indias para sus trastadas.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Pobre Sirius, espero que para la cena pueda moverse por si solo y no sea necesario que le demos de comer mediante una caña. – Y tanto ella como Remus se pusieron a reír a carcajada suelta.

Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que los gemelos eran unos pequeños demonios, y Liz tenía un genio de los mil demonios, pero en el fondo, a todos les encantaba ese carácter de los niños porque en realidad, eran los más encantadores del mundo, capaces de lograr, entre otras cosas, que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ellos por lo bien que trabajaban en la escuela y porque tanto los gemelos como Liz, tenían muchos amigos con los que se llevaban a las mil maravillas y eso, para unas personas como Harry y ella misma que hasta que no entraron a Hogwarts no tuvieron ni un solo amigo, era lo mejor que les podía ocurrir a sus hijos.

-Hermione, puedes explicarme como funciona exactamente el hechizo para lograr que Lily y James vuelvan. – La voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos, y también logró captar la atención del resto de los presentes que se morían de ganas de saber como era eso de que podrían volver a ver a Lily y James Potter.

-El hechizo en si es muy sencillo, el problema es que solo puede realizarse en una noche como hoy. La noche del 31 de octubre al 1 de noviembre se la considera la noche de las brujas, de los espíritus para ser más exactos, pues bien, durante esa noche, concretamente a media noche, la línea que separa el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los muertos, es más delgada que en cualquier otro momento del año, por eso, es más fácil lograr invocar a los espíritus y que estos puedan cruzar hacia el otro lado, o sea, puedan entrar en nuestro mundo, mediante un hechizo muy sencillo.

El inconveniente de este hechizo, a parte de que solo puede realizarse durante este día del año, es que es necesario que los espíritus invocados no hayan sido castigados en el otro mundo, lo que significa que solo pueden cruzar la línea aquellos de buena voluntad y corazón puro, como es el caso de Lily y James, y que solo pueden permanecer en este mundo por un período corto de tiempo, nuca más de dos horas, de lo contrario, se produciría un desequilibro en la magia y habría muchos problemas.

Terminada la explicación, la sala quedó en silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque lo correcto sería decir que nadie sabia que decir. Era una suerte poder volver a ver a los amigos fallecidos y estaban contentos por eso, pero el hecho de que no pudieran permanecer a su lado por demasiado tiempo los entristecía.

El silencio fue roto por un grito de guerra provinente del piso superior. "¡A por Hocicos!" y seguido de un "¡Harry James Potter Evans, voy a matarte!" a la vez que Sirius bajaba las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo con los gemelos pisándole los talones. Los tres entraron corriendo en el salón esquivando a los Weasley, los muebles, Luna y Remus, pero al llegar a la altura de sus padres, Max fue agarrado por su padre y levantado del suelo y Michael terminó sentado en el regazo de su madre antes de cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer nada para escapar del agarre de sus progenitores, solo entonces, Sirius se permitió detener su carrera y tomar aire.

-Harry… te lo juro… tus hijos van a acabar conmigo un día de estos… son peores que tu padre y que yo… - dijo entre jadeos mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. – Menos mal que Liz se cansó de mi después de pintarme como un payaso mil veces.

-No te lo creas papá. – Interrumpió la voz de Liz que justo en ese momento entraba al salón. – Solo le pinte cinco veces, pero es que necesito practicar, sino no voy a saber hacerlo cuando tenga que maquillarme para salir con chicos.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro a la vez que pronunciaban un ligero "Oh, oh, problemas", y es que era sabido por todos, que a Harry Potter no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su pequeña pensara en salir con chicos, al menos no a edad tan temprana.

-¿Qué es eso de salir con chicos Liz? – preguntó Harry intentando controlar su ira.

-Harry, cariño, ahora no es el momento de discutir eso, la cena ya está lista y como tardemos más se va a enfriar, además, si no te portas bien, te vas a quedar castigado sin salir esta noche. – Como siempre, Hermione salvando la situación y evitando una discusión padre-hija que terminaría con Harry diciéndole a su hija que esperaba que supiera escoger bien al chico con el que saldría y es que pese a que el dijera lo contrario, Liz lo tenía comiendo de su mano, era la niña de sus ojos y era incapaz de estar enfadado con ella más de dos minutos, lo mismo que le ocurría con su esposa. De tal palo, tal astilla, ambas sabían manejarlo a su antojo y a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo dejaremos aquí. Ahora, vayamos todos al comedor o la cena va a terminar enfriándose.

Y todos los presentes entraron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena preparada por los Potter.

------

A las once y media, y ya terminada la cena y los postres, Harry y Ron recogían la mesa mientras Hermione y Luna preparaban a los niños para salir y el resto del grupo iba saliendo de la casa encaminándose hacía el punto de aparición más cercano para poder aparecerse en el Valle de Godric.

Listos todos los miembros de la familia Potter para salir, se dirigieron hacia el punto de aparición, para hacerlo más sencillo, Hermione se apareció sola, pues con su embarazo ya le costaba bastante hacerlo sin problemas, Ron cogió a Michael, Luna se llevó a Liz y Harry se apareció con Max quien, una vez volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, se giró hacia su padre con una sonrisa y con voz alegre le dijo.

-¡Hagámoslo otra vez papá! Ha sido muy divertido.

Harry solo observó a su hijo con una sonrisa, claro que había sido divertido, él solo se había tenido que coger de su cuello para no perderse.

-Ahora no Max, luego cuando volvamos a casa lo volveremos a hacer. Mamá nos está esperando y ya casi es la hora de llamar a los abuelos.

Max asintió y cogiendo la mano de su padre arrancó a correr hacia donde sus hermanos y Hermione les esperaban.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el cementerio en busca de la tumba James y Lily Potter, encontrándola completamente limpia y con flores frescas a cada lado de la lápida. Desde que supo donde estaban enterrados sus padres, Harry iba regularmente a visitarlos, les llevaba flores, limpiaba el mármol, y hablaba con ellos, algunas veces le acompañaba Hermione, otras alguno de sus hijos o iban toda la familia junta.

Una vez delante de la lápida, Hermione se acercó a Harry y, mirándole a los ojos le preguntó si estaba preparado para hacer eso, un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él le indicó que estaba listo, así que se apartó de él unos metros haciendo que los demás la imitaran.

Una vez solo delante de la tumba de sus padres, Harry se dispuso a realizar el hechizo que le habían enseñado Hermione. Tras terminar de recitar las palabras que traerían a sus padres de vuelta, se alejó de donde estaba y se situó al lado de Hermione a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

Segundos después, una leve niebla que cada vez era mayor, empezó a cubrir a todos los presentes, una luz blanca salió de la nada y la niebla se evaporó por completo para mostrar a dos figuras delante de la tumba de James y Lily, dos figuras estáticas, que observaban todo sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo, pero esas dos figuras no fueron las únicas que no supieron reaccionar, Harry quedó mudo del asombro, y de no ser porque Hermione lo tenía sujeto por la mano y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, se habría caído al suelo en el momento en que vio a sus padres delante de si, y esta vez no era a través de un espejo, una fotografía y ni siquiera era en espíritu por causa de una hechizo, como ocurrió en cuarto año.

El silencio reinó en el cementerio durante algunos minutos, nadie sabia que decir, nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que todo eso fuera un sueño, un tipo de ilusión que desaparecía al más leve susurro; pero de todos es sabido, que los niños son los mayores curiosos del mundo, así como los más impacientes y, sin pensárselo dos veces, Max se encargó de hacer regresar a todos los presentes a la realidad.

-¡Abuela!¡Abuelo!- gritó emocionado mientras corría hacia ellos y los estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo a ambos con sus pequeños brazos.

Las figuras de Lily y James no tardaron en responder el gesto del pequeño, al que a los pocos segundos se les sumaron Michael y Liz. Los cinco se fundieron en un abrazo intenso e inacabable, cuando se separaron, los gemelos empezaron a avasallar a James con preguntas acerca de todas las trastadas que había realizado durante sus años en Hogwarts y Liz se prendió del brazo de Lily y empezó a preguntarle como se habían conocido ella y el abuelo, como se habían enamorado y como fue su boda y, como no, entre los tres, se las apañaron para lograr saber como había sido su padre de pequeño, aunque lamentablemente, Lily y James no pudieron dar mucha información al respecto.

-Niños – llamó Hermione después unos minutos de charla interminable. – Creo que deberían dejar que sus abuelos terminaran de llegar y que su padre pueda decirle hola.

Los tres niños se giraron entonces hacia su padre que miraba la escena enternecido y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Luego miraron a sus abuelos que miraban emocionados la silueta de Harry, y sin más dilación se separaron de ellos y les dejaron el camino libre para que padres e hijo se reencontraran después de tantos años de separación.

No hicieron falta las palabras, eran innecesarias y por mucho que hubieran querido, ninguno de los tres hubiera podido articular una sola silaba. Harry se lanzó a los brazo de su madre y hundió la cara en su cuello mientras ella lo envolvía con sus brazos y James los ocultaba a ambos en su abrazo de padre protector.

Cuando se separaron unos minutos después, Harry todavía no podía creerse que tuviera a sus padres delante de si, era tan increíble que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caer de rodillas, a duras penas, Hermione le imitó sentándose a su lado, mientras los demás saludaban a Lily y James. Poco a poco, el resto de los presentes hizo lo mismo después haber saludado a los recién llegados. Ya sentados todos en el suelo y con las emociones más calmadas, James habló.

-No es que no me guste estar aquí, porque me encanta, me encanta poder abrazar a mis amigos y a mi hijo otra vez, y me ha encantado conocer y poder abrazar a mis nietos, pero, no entiendo como hemos llegado hasta aquí. – Preguntó desconcertado por toda la situación. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, no fue Hermione quien respondió sino Lily.

-El hechizo del regreso, ¿verdad Hermione?

-Pues si. La verdad es que usamos, mejor dicho Harry, usó ese hechizo para haceros volver, aunque como debes saber no es definitivo, nada puede hacerlo, este hechizo solo puede hacer que permanezcáis entre nosotros por poco tiempo. Esta era lo noche adecuada y vosotros los más indicados de hacer aparecer en este momento.

-Lily cariño, no lo entiendo. Si tuvieras la amabilidad de explicármelo para simples mortales, te estaría eternamente agradecido. – Repuso James al ver que su nuera y su esposa estaban a punto de empezar una conversación de la que seria dejado de lado por no entender nada.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

– De tal palo tal astilla. – Dijo mirando a Harry. Unos meses atrás Harry había pronunciado prácticamente las mismas palabras cuando ella le contó lo del hechizo del regreso.

-Papa – Habló Harry por primera vez desde que todo empezó. – El hechizo del regreso solo puede realizarse en la media noche del día de todos los santos, que es el momento en que la línea que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. Puede hacer regresa temporalmente a los espíritus de los invocados dándoles su propio cuerpo.

-Vaya, si que lo conoces bien. – Contestó su padre orgulloso.

-Hermione me lo ha contado muchas veces hasta que lo entendí, y de no ser por ella, ahora no estaríamos todos aquí.

-Bueno, - interrumpió Sirius de repente. – Que tal si nos dejamos de tecnicismo y aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos antes de que tengáis que volver a iros para ponernos al día y todas esas cosas, ¿eh?

Todos asintieron, como no tenían tiempo de regresar a casa, Hermione hizo aparecer un fuego para mantener el calor y junto con Luna sacaron unos cuantos aperitivos y bebida para hacer más ameno el rato que tuvieran que estar ahí sentados.

Max y Michael se sentaron uno en cada rodilla de James y Liz se sentó en el regazo de Lily.

-Mira abuelo.- Dijo Max mientras se levantaba un momento de las rodillas de su abuelo y se acercaba a su madre para ponerle una mano en la abultada barriga. – Te presento a Maria. Todavía es muy pequeña y necesita que mamá la cuide, por eso está en su barriga y no ha salido, pero seguro que está muy contenta de que estéis aquí, aunque no pueda decirlo ella misma. Mamá me dijo que el año que viene, cuando volvamos a llamaros, Maria ya habrá salido de su barriga porque ya será un poco más mayor, y entonces podréis conocerla como nos habéis conocido a nosotros. – Volvió a acercarse a su abuelo, le abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, volvió a sentarse en su regazo y siguió hablando. – La verdad es que yo ya tengo ganas de que salga de ahí dentro, para poder conocerla yo también. Papá me ha dicho, que como ella es más pequeña que yo, voy a tener que cuidarla igual que hace Liz conmigo, aunque a veces parece más que Liz quiere matarme en vez de cuidarme. – Añadió en un susurro que hizo reír a su abuelo.

-Y estoy seguro que vas a ser un buen hermano mayor, cariño, igual que estoy seguro de que Liz es una buena hermana mayor, aunque a veces se enfade, pero seguro que es porque tu le haces alguna trastada ¿verdad? - Max sonrió avergonzado. -¿Lo ves?

-Abuela – dijo Liz. – El año que viene no podré veros porque ya estaré en Hogwarts, pero os prometo que os escribiré una carta para que papá y mamá os la den y será como si estuviera aquí con vosotros. ¿Os parece bien?

-Nos parece perfecto cariño – respondió Lily. – En cuanto hayamos leído tu carta, te escribiremos una para que te la hagan llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes posible, así será como si nosotros estuviéramos contigo también.

Todos sonrieron, pese a que sabían que eso iba a durar poco, que el rencuentro se acabaría en cualquier momento, no había rastros de tristeza en las caras ni en el ambiente, todos disfrutaban de la compañía de los presentes.

Harry habló con sus padres como si nunca hubieran estado muertos, como sino hubieran pasado más de 15 años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Les contó como había sido que había terminado casado con Hermione, como se habían enamorado y el miedo que tuvo cuando le pidió matrimonio y ella se puso a llorar, en ese punto, le dijo a su padre que le hubiera gustado mucho que estuviera con él para darle ánimos. Les contaron como fueron los embarazos, de la alegría porque el primer hijo fuera una niña y de la sorpresa que se llevaron al saber que Max venía acompañado de Michael, y de lo ilusionados que estaban con la llegada de Maria.

Hermione le contó a Lily con todo lujo de detalles las veces en que había tenido que salvar al irresponsable y cabezota de su hijo en más de una ocasión de morir antes de tiempo, lo que le valió a Harry una regañina por parte de su madre y de su esposa. Les contó como fue la batalla final contra Voldemort y que ahora Harry era jefe del departamento de Aurors y que ella, aunque había pedido una excedencia por su embarazo, trabajaba como profesora de una escuela infantil muggle, con la idea de ingresar al profesorado de Hogwarts en cuanto sus hijos pudieran ingresar al colegio y así no tener que dejarlos solos en casa hasta entonces.

Sirius y Remus pusieron a James al día con respecto a las andanzas de los merodeadores hacia referencia, sobre la traición de Peter y como este al final había pagado por todos sus crímenes.

Se contaron alegrías y penas, y el tiempo se les fue de las manos como agua entre sus dedos, escurriéndose gota a gota, segundo a segundo. Cuando faltaba diez minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo, Ron les advirtió que se acercaba el momento.

-Harry – lo interrumpió. – Ya casi es la hora. – Harry asintió y ayudando a levantar a Hermione, se lo comunico a sus padres.

-Papá, mamá. Me ha alegrado mucho volver a veros y poder hablar con vosotros otra vez, y quisiera que esto no acabara, pero casi es la hora de que regreséis y es mejor que empecemos las despedidas antes de que sea más difícil.

Tanto Lily como James asintieron y empezaron a despedirse de todo el mundo. Después de decir adiós a su nuera y sus nietos, ambos se acercaron a su hijo, y tras darle un fuerte abrazo se despidieron de él con un hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – respondió él. – Nos veremos el año que viene, y podréis conocer a Maria.

-Esperaremos el próximo reencuentro con impaciencia hijo. – Dijo Lily mientras le daba un beso en la frente. – Entre tanto, cuida de tu familia como lo has hecho hasta ahora y sed felices por nosotros.

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y al instante siguiente, la misma niebla y la misma luz que los trajo a su lado, se los llevo hasta dentro de un año, cuando podrían volver a verse. Y curiosamente no derramó una sola lágrima, no lo necesito, sabía que volvería a verlos y sabía que Hermione y sus hijos habían logrado hacerlo más feliz de lo que jamás imaginó y que ahora más que nunca, Hermione lo necesitaba para seguir adelante con la pequeña Maria. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia su familia y con un gesto de cabeza les indicó que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

------

Eran las cinco pasadas de la madrugada, en la calle hacia frío y todos los invitados que habían tenido Harry y Hermione esa noche se habían ido ya hacia sus hogares, los niños hacia media hora que ya estaban acostados y durmiendo, y el matrimonio Potter se encontraba acurrucado en el sofá del salón, cerca de la chimenea, tapados con una manta y abrazados el uno al otro.

-Hermione. – Dijo Harry en un susurro por miedo a despertarla en caso de que durmiera.

-Dime. – Respondió ella suavemente indicándole que aun no dormía.

-Gracias por todo. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas. Primero me salvaste la vida y el alma, me convertiste en persona, me enseñaste lo que era ser querido, me enseñaste a quererme a mi mismo y a querer a los demás. Me enseñaste a quererte a ti. Luego me hiciste feliz cuando aceptaste salir conmigo y posteriormente casarte y cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Liz, luego de los gemelos y ahora de Maria, no puedo describir lo feliz que soy, creo que podría salir volando sin necesidad de escoba. Y esta noche, al permitirme reencontrarme con mis padres, me has dado el mejor regalo que jamás pudiera haber imaginado. Eres mi ángel de la guarda. Eres mi luz. Eres mi amor. Te amo Hermione Granger. – Y para demostrarlo le dio un profundo beso en los labios que ella rompió segundos después.

- Yo también te amo Harry Potter, pero no olvides que hace años dejé de ser Hermione Granger para ser Hermione Potter y me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu esposa. Y ahora, que tal si descansamos un poco. – Le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó a su lado para prepararse a descansar.

Y abrazados el uno al otro, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, mientras los primeros rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por la ventana trayendo consigo un nuevo día.

FIN

--------

Notas: Espero que os haya gustado. Yo personalmente lo encuentro muy tierno y estoy loquita por Max, es un encanto de criatura. ;-)

Ya sabéis, dejadme un review para que sepa lo que opináis de la historia.

Quisiera dedicar esta historia a todos los que siguen esperando mis escritos, de verdad chicos/as, os merecéis un monumento por tenerme tanta paciencia; y sobretodo a RakAoMi, sin ella, probablemente no saldrían muchas historias a la luz, ya que se encarga de recordarme a menudo que os debo unos cuantos capítulos de cierta historia que tengo abandonada por ahí, prometo traerlo lo antes posible, estoy trabajando en ello.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
